love on the basketball court
by Sw33testAgOny
Summary: His dad, Arashi, was once a great basketball player whose dream was to go to the NBA. Unfortunately, an injury ended his career before it even started. Despite his unfortunate luck, he passed his love of the game –and moves- to his son. sasunaru


Let The Games

**Let The Games  
Begin!**

**Summary-**

**His dad, Arashi, was once a great basketball player whose dream was to go to the NBA. Unfortunately, an injury ended his career before it even started. Despite his unfortunate luck, he passed his love of the game –and moves- to his son. Naruto then meets a cocky teme who is his rival on the courts… and his roommate in the dorms! ****Lemons in latter chappies!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

**Ch.1 Living YOUR Dreams**

**.:Normal:.**

"Yes! I can't believe you let me stay at my old school dad-I mean with all the moving and stuff." Naruto exclaimed with a grin plastered to his tan face as his messy gold locks bounced in all different directions. "Ah, my uniform arrived. Yay!" the hyper blond opened the white box.

"Ah! Wait Nar-" Arashi didn't get to finish when a fist hit the wall behind him, an inch away from his face.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Naruto yelled clenching his left fist as his right held the uniform to Konoha high, the school he refused to go to over and over.

"C-c-c-calm down, Naruto." His dad said as he backed away from the angry teen. "Konoha is famous for their basketball team…"

"So what??" Naruto couldn't believe his father set him up.

"As a young man my dream was to someday play in the NBA. I dedicated every minute I had to that one goal… until my achillies tendon tore, tearing my dreams from me, too. But it's not too late for you to live my dream, Naruto!" Arashi started to cry bittersweet tears for his son.

"Are you insane?! I told you I didn't want to move schools and I didn't want to play ball!" Naruto was now out of breath. He couldn't believe his father lied to him." Ah! What about the paper work huh! I never saw you mail-"

"Already taken care of son!" Arashi said as he bounced around with a grin as his son fell to the floor twitching "Oh!" Naruto was too afraid to ask his father what's wrong. "This is the address of your dorm."

"My dorm?!" Naruto got up and his jaw practically hit the floor. _'Why is dad doing this to me?!' _Naruto thought as he stared at his father who still had a goofy-stupid grin on his face, as he packed his sons belonging in boxes.

"Sure, the team members all live in a dorm. It builds camaraderie! Don't worry. I've thought of everything. You can thank me later; right now you better go get a haircut to make you more appealing. You know people think you look like a girl because you're short and cute lookin! Heheh." he smiled at his son.

**.:Naruto:.**

"… **YOU STUPID OLD MAN!!" **I yelled and slammed my room door with a loud bang. _'My dad… basketball means the world to him. For 16 years, it's been something we've shared. But I don't want to play any more.'_

"Hey, did you see … the new kid in room 8? He's a total hottie!" a girl exclaimed.

"Check him out!" said yet another.

"Oh… is that him?" one girl pointed with a slight smile and blush.

"He's cool, right?" I hear another shriek.

Their chatter went on and on as I made my way inside the campus. I stop and stare at one of the girls talking about me.

"He is totally staring at us!" girl squeaked.

"Ixnay on the anicay" her friend whispered.

I honestly am not that interested in women. You can say that I'm bi. My friends didn't mind- heck some of my friends were gay! I wish I was at my old school…

"Hey! Hey pass me the ball!"

"Over here!"

I glance over to find a basketball court where the shouting came from. I was about to look away when something caught my attention.

"3 on 3 huh? What's so great about basketball I sighed as I gripped the metal fence and watched the game. My eyes widen as I spot a tall raven haired teen. Man that guy's fast! Look at him! I thought as I watched him dodge through players and then dunk the ball into the hoop. Amazing! Is he on the team? I wonder and then notice that the raven haired boy staring at me and then look away as his friends start to talk to him. My heart seemed to race as I stared into those onyx eyes of his.

"Sasuke! Nice one! Nothin but net man!" his teammate yelled out.

"Not quite. Next time." He told the others as they were leaving the courts.

He looks like he's having a lot of fun… I thought to myself as I watch him with his friends. His name is Sasuke. He's really good, I thought as I headed to the mens basketball team. If he's on the team… this might not be too bad!

"Hello?" I said, next thing I know

thud

"Ugh!" I said as I came in contact with a firm body…

**.:****Normal:.**

"Oh… sorry!" A tall male apologized to Nauto.

"Uhm… hi, I'm new…" Naruto stuttered as the long haired male looked down to him.

Naruto looked and saw that the male was super tall! He had long brown hair tied in a pony tail and grey eyes. He was really handsome.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. Heh. You're not quite what I expected, shorty." Naruto stiffened at the comment. "Relax. I'm Neji Hyuuga, the team captain. We're just getting started. Ready to show us what you've got? Here wear this" Neji handed Naruto a yellow shirt and gave him a grin then left to organize the teams.

Naruto looks onto the court and was mesmerized '_wow. No wonder they're in the top five. They're all fast and tall!'_ Naruto thought as he examined the warm-up game.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto jumped in surprise and whirled around to come face to face with none other then Sasuke himself. Blue and onyx eyes clashed together and Naruto stared into the dark pools and then stared at the males' perfect structured face with a light blush.

"Nice of you to show up Uchiha" Neji greeted with a small smile as the Uchiha just looked at him not slightly fazed at the formality.

Naruto looked up and couldn't believe it. The raven looked way better up close. Naruto gaze caught Sasukes attention and he smirked down at the blue eyed blonde.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked slightly amused by the look Naruto was giving him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you." Naruto saluted to Sasuke.

Sasuke just kept looking at the blonde with amused eyes. And decided to have fun with Naruto "What are you looking at? Shrimp!"

"Wha--?! Shrimp?!" Naruto gaped.

"Listen… we're not messing around here. This is a serious game, kid, not a playground." Sasuke ended and smirked down to Naruto liking the reaction he got and walking away to the courts.

"What? What the hell did I do to you?! You bastard!" Naruto yelled back but Sasuke didn't seem to be fazed by his outburst. '_Where does this bastard get off at calling me a shrimp! Okay I am small but geez, the teme is well-being a teme! I'll show him!' _Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to the court.

**.:Sasuke:.**

I seem to have hit a nerve. He's just too cute and innocent that I had to tease him. This years going to be fun… I'll make sure of that. I see him heading my way with a cute pout on his luscious lips and that sexy ass, I just want to-

"Hey teme! You better prepare yourself because I'm gonna kick your ass!" I snap out of my thought and I raise a brow and smirk in amusement.

" Oh really dobe? I'd like to see you try. And it looks like we're on the same team shorty." We both headed to the middle of the courts to start the game. "Ready pipsqueak? You better watch yourself." I see his face turn red and I waited for a burst of anger. 3…2…1-

"Stop calling me dobe you conceited bastard!" the blonde beauty yelled at me as we got ready to start the game. The game started and I got the ball and decided to tease him a little more.

"You're so short , I can't see you down there. I might step on you." I dribble the ball and I could here him yell after me to wait up. "Can't keep up huh shorty?" Suddenly I lose the ball to the other teams' player and just then I see Naruto run in and steal it back with incredible speed. I was actually amazed.

**.:Normal:.**

"Wow! Look at shorty go!" Neji said as he watched the game progress.

"Stay outta my way…!" Naruto spat as he passed the ball to Sasuke. "Loser!"

"What?! Watch it!" Sasuke yelled as he received the ball and advanced up the court as hi eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You're not so hot now are ya teme?"

"Better watch your mouth, dobe!"

"Grr! Quite calling me "dobe" you duck butt!"

"What?!" Now Sasuke was getting really annoyed. "Shut up BEAN SPROUT!"

"Go back to the ocean SEA URCHIN!"

"They're amazing… it's like they've been playing together for years." Neji said as he heard them shout at each other, calling names like- duck butt, punk, dork, ect.

"…In a sandbox maybe." Vice couch said as he listened to Naruto and Sasuke spat childish names to one another.

Naruto had enough name calling as he dribbled the ball. Naruto came up on Sasuke and jumped.

Crunch…

All the players stopped and their eyes practically bulged out. Naruto had jumped on Sasukes face and used it like a spring board! Everyone watched as Naruto did a dunk and land effortlessly to the gym floor.

"He used Sasuke as a spring board!" a teammate yelled in shock.

"Holly…" another gaped out.

"That guy's incredible! Did you see that?" another spoke.

Sasuke got up from the floor and everyone was scared for the little blondes' life. They all grabbed the blonde, hugged him and were prepared for the outrage from the Uchiha. But it never came. Sasuke stood there and looked at the wall of teammates blocking the blonde from view. He sighed and then left the court. '_Idiots_' Sasuke thought. The whole team let out a breath of relief and looked down to the blonde who had a confused look on his whiskered face.

"Those two were great together. Uzumaki's fast enough to keep up with Sasuke. They'll make a great couple." Neji declared with an amused smirk that played on his face.

**.:Naruto:.**

Give me a break! That guys such a jerk. Yeah he plays alright—but he's got a crappy attitude, but then again he did improve my game… but he's still a jerk! I thought as I walked into the boy's dorm and searched for my room. "Ah, this is it, room 308" I said to myself and with a grin I opened the door. "Excuse me- ah?!" I found myself get pulled into the room and the door slam behind me as I got thrown onto a bed and my wrists held above my head.

"Nice to meet you…roomy." A velvety voice breathed into my ear sending a chill down my spine. I can hear my heart rate increase. This is just not my day.


End file.
